Cantarella
by ShaKuraChan
Summary: Kurapika bertemu seorang 'Pria Bertopeng? Baca lanjutan ceritanya...! LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! RnR PLEASE
1. Make a Dress

"Be… Benarkah?" seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang terisak di depan anak laki – laki berambut hitam (lebih tua darinya).

"Iya, aku janji…!" kata anak laki – laki itu.

* * *

"Eh?!" gadis berambut pirang itu terbangun dari mimpinya. "Kuroro…." gumamnya.

Gadis itu, Kurapika, melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Ia membuka baju (di kamar mandi) sehingga kulitnya yang putih seputih susu terlihat (oleh saya).

"Kapan kau datang…? Aku menunggumu…." gumamnya saat mandi.

* * *

"Ini, Kurapika… Surat untukmu…." kata seorang bibi seraya menyodorkan surat untuk Kurapika.

"Eh? Dari siapa?" tanya Kurapika.

"Dari pangeran. Semua gadis diudang ke pestanya tiga hari lagi pada malam hari" jawab si bibi.

"Eh? Begitu, ya… Terima kasih, Bibi Helen" ucap Kurapika bergegas ke taman.

* * *

Kurapika membuka kotak biolanya. Diambilnya biola yang ada di dalam kotak biola itu (hadduuuuuuuhh…. Authornya bertele – tele….). Kurapika memainkan biola itu. Alunannya adalah lagunya Kaito dari Vocaloid yang berjudul 'Cantarella'. Alunan melodi Kurapika, mengundang banyak orang yang datang. Akan tetapi, Kurapika sama sekali tidak mengubris hal itu.

Selesai Kurapika bermain biolanya, semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Saat itu juga, Kurapika langsung pergi.

* * *

"Hmmm…." Kurapika menatap kedua gaunnya yang paling cantik secara bergantian.

"Kurasa… Aku perlu membuat gaun baru…." kata Kurapika tersenyum sendiri.

Kurapika pun berjalan ke lemarinya yang satu lagi. Ia membukanya. Penuh dengan benang, kain, renda dan lain – lain (pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan menjahit). Kurapika mengambil kain berwarna hijau dan pita berwarna kuning.

"Hm… Aku harus menggambarnya dulu…." Kurapika berkata sendiri dan mengambil kertas dan pensil.

"Aku harus menggambar yang banyak. Besok, aku akan suruh bibi Helen untuk memilihnya" ia bergumam terus.

* * *

Esok harinya….

"Bibi Helen!" panggil Kurapika. Ia berlari kecil ke rumah bibi Helen.

"Ya, anakku?" tanya Bibi Helen.

"Ng… Dari semuanya, yang mana yang bagus?" Kurapika bertanya balik.

Bibi Helen menatap satu per satu desain buatan Kurapika. Ia berhenti mengamati gambar – gambar itu di gambar terakhir.

"Ini yang bagus! Kau cocok memakainya!" seru Bibi Helen senang. Sepertinya ia mendukung Kurapika.

"Eh?! Hontou ni?!" tanya Kurapika tak percaya.

"Iya, benar. Kau cocok memakainya" kata Bibi Helen.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih… Aku akan membuatnya sekarang" Kurapika membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan membantumu" Bibi Helen menghampiri Kurapika.

* * *

"Nah, ini dia…! Warnanya cocok 'kan?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ya, cocok…! Kalau begitu, kita buat sekarang" ujar Bibi Helen bersemangat.

Dengan hati – hati, Bibi Helen mencoba memasukkan benang ke lubang jarum yang kecil. Sudah tiga puluh menit ia berusaha, tetapi tetap saja… Selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan.

"Sini, Bi…!" Kurapika meraih jarum itu dan juga benangnya.

Dengan hati – hati… Kurapika memasukkan benang itu ke dalam lubang jarum yang kecil (kok kata – katanya diulang, ya…?). Hanya dengan membutuhkan waktu satu menit, benang itu masuk ke dalam lubang jarum itu.

"Ini. Aku akan membuat model bajunya. Bibi buat renda dan pitanya, ya…!" Kurapika meraih kain hijau muda dan mulai bekerja.

* * *

Sudah sore. Pada sore itu juga, bajunya selesai.

"Terima kasih ya, Bibi!" kata Kurapika sambil berputar – putar memeluk gaunnya.

"Tidak masalah… Aku pulang dulu. Nanti suamiku marah lagi" kata Bibi Helen.

Kurapika tertawa kecil lalu melambaikan tangan ke Bibi Helen.

* * *

Kurapika menguap. Mungkin ia terlalu bersemangat tadi siang. Kurapika langsung ke kamarnya.

"Hhhh…." Kurapika membanting tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang empuk. "Mimpi yang indah, Kurapika…." Kurapika berkata – kata sendiri dan terlelap.

Tapi… Ia lupa untuk mengunci jendela kamarnya.

* * *

Sementara… Di istana, seorang Pangeran sepertinya sangat lelah untuk pekerjaannya yang satu ini. Pangeran itu, Kuroro, duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Aku datang, Kurapika…." gumanmnya.

Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya. Ia meraih jubah hitam, topi hitam dan topeng putih. Ia memakai semuanya? Ya, tentu saja.

Sekarang, hanya pipi dan mulut Kuroro saja yang kelihatan, jika Kuroro memakai topeng ini. Selain itu, ia terlihat gagah memakai penampilan seperti ini.

* * *

Kuroro melompati jendela kamar Kurapika. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang tertidur lelap. Kuroro mengibaskan poni Kurapika dengan perlahan, Kurapika pun terbangun karena hal itu. Ia tersentak kaget dan panik.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" teriaknya panik.

"Sssshhht!" Kuroro meletakkan jari telunjuknya di mulutnya.

"K… Kau siapa?" Kurapika masih gemetar. Tapi… Ia mencoba untuk tenang.

Kuroro diam saja. Ia tidak memberitahu Kurapika. Kalau diberitahu, bukan kejutan namanya. Kuroro menepuk tangannya tiga kali. Seketika, kelopak – kelopak bunga berwana putih berterbangan di kamar Kurapika. Kelopak bunga itu memancarkan cahaya sebesar ukuran kelopak bunga – bunga itu tentu saja.

"Waaah… Indah…." gumam Kurapika.

Kuroro tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Ia meletakkan tangan kirinya ke atas tangan kanannya. Di kepalnya tangan kanannya. Dengan sekejap mata, muncul bunga mawar biru. Kuroro menyodorkan bunga biru muda itu ke Kurapika.

"Terima kasih…." Kurapika menerima bunga biru itu. Ia menghirup aroma dari bunga itu.

Bunga – bunga yang beterbangan di mana – mana tadi, menghilang semua.

"Sudah lebih baik….?" tanya Kuroro.

"Y… Ya… Terima kasih…." jawab Kurapika.

Kuroro mengambil saputangannya. Ia kepal tangan kirinya dan saputangannya di pegang di tangan kanannya, dan diletakkan di atas tangan kirinya. Ia menarik kembali saputangannya dan muncul seikat bunga biru muda. Kurapika terpukau melihatnya.

"Ini, Kurapika…." Kuroro menyodorkan seikat bunga biru itu.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Kurapika.

"Kau sering bermain biola di taman, 'kan?" Kuroro tanya balik.

"Eh?! Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Banyak yang sering membicarakanmu. Karena itu, aku tahu…."

"Tapi… Siapa kau…? Kenapa kau tahu semuanya?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu" Kuroro melompat ke jendela. Lalu, ia berlari.

"Hei! Tunggu!" teriak Kurapika.

Ia celingukan mencari lelaki tadi (Kuroro maksudnya). Tapi, ia sudah tidak ada.

"He? Tidak ada?" Kurapika mengernyit heran.

* * *

Keesokan harinya….

"Kau yang bernama Kurapika?" tanya seorang pria berbaju bangsawan. Sepertinya, ia adalah seorang perdana menteri.

"Ya, benar" Kurapika membungkuk hormat.

"Raja memintamu untuk ke istana sekarang" kata perdana menteri itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Emm… Baiklah…."

Kurapika menaiki kereta kuda milik istana. Sedangkan, sang perdana menteri menunggangi kudanya.

* * *

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Yang Mulia" perdana menteri mempersembahkan.

Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan sang Raja.

"Perkenal, saya Kurapika" Kurapika membungkuk hormat. "Ada gerangan apa Yang Mulia memanggil saya kemari?".

"Mainkanlah sebuah melodi untukku dan juga untuk para tamuku" perintah Sang Raja.

Perdana menteri menyodorkan biola ke Kurapika. Kurapika meraihnya dan memainkan biola itu. Alunan musik yang indah membuat banyak orang yang berkerumun di sekitar Kurapika. Di tengah alunan Kurapika, Kurapika melihat Kuroro (berpenampilan seperti tadi malam) lewat. Kurapika menghentikan alunannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Ayo, lanjutkan!"

Orang – orang di sekeliling Kurapika bersorak.

"Baiklah, akan aku lanjutkan" Kurapika akhirnya berkata dan memainkan biola itu lagi.

* * *

"Hhhh… Siapa, ya… Orang itu?" gumam Kurapika di kamarnya.

"Ini" seseorang menyodorkan bunga biru dari belakang.

Kurapika membalikkan tubuhnya. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah 'Lelaki Bertopeng' itu, Kuroro.

"U… Uuumm…." wajah Kurapika memerah.

Kuroro tersenyum melihatnya.

"Besok kau pergi ke pesta dansa 'kan?" Kuroro pura – pura menerka.

"Kau tahu itu?" Kurapika mengernyit.

"Tentu saja aku tahu… Kau sudah menjahi baju barumu 'kan?" tanya Kuroro (lagi – lagi).

"Su… Sudah…." jawab Kurapika. "Tap… Tapi…! Tapi… Kenapa kau tahu semuanya?!" Kurapika berteriak dalam pertanyaannya. "Kau siapa? Kenapa kau tahu semuanya… Beritahu aku…." sekarang, Kurapika bertanya sambil menangis.

Kuroro menyeka air mata Kurapika dan memeluknya.

"Karena aku memata – matamu, Kurapika" akhirnya Kuroro pun menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika.

"Eh?! Benarkah?!" Kurapika mendongak dan masih di dalam pelukan Kuroro. "Terima kasih…! Kau mau menjaga dengan cara seperti itu… Sudah lama aku tidak diperlakukan seperti ini…." Kurapika membalas pelukan Kuroro.

"Tidurlah… Kau pasti lelah 'kan?"

"Iya… Aku sangat lelah… Tapi… Tapi… Berjanjilah, besok kau ke sini lagi…." Kurapika melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Setiap malam, aku akan ke sini. Yah, jika kau tidak ke mana – mana" Kuroro melompat ke jendela.

"Tunggu!"

Kuroro menoleh.

"Apa kau tidak takut mati jika melompat dari sini ke bawah sana?" Kurapika menunjuk ke jendela.

"Kau lupa, ya? Aku 'kan pesulap" jawab Kuroro.

"Oh… Iya… Aku lupa…!" Kurapika menjulurkan lidah seraya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

Kuroro pun pergi. Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya ke jendela. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat langit malam yang penuh bintang – bintang.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hmmm… Maaf kalau jelek… (Yang iya sih, kehabisan ide….)

REVIEW PLEASE….


	2. Dance Party

Saya lanjutin cerita ini… Silahkan….

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kurapika sedang pergi ke hutan bersama kedua temannya yang imut – imut… Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gon dan Killua.

"Ne, ne, Kurapika…!" Gon menepuk – nepuk bahu Kurapika.

"Eh? Apa, Gon?" tanya Kurapika.

"Malam ini kau mau pergi 'kan?" Gon tanya balik.

"Ya… Aku akan pergi…." Kurapika berkata.

"Hai, minna…!" sapa Meiko.

"Meiko – chan…! Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Kurapika bertanya.

"Tidak… Aku sedang… malas…." Meiko menghela nafas.

"Eeeeeeh?!" Kurapika membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita main… Aku bosan" ajak Killua.

"Baiklah… Kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain petak umpet…!" seru Gon dengan senyum kekanak – kanakkan.

(A/N : Sekilas info… Kurapika dkk. Semuanya sama umurnya, yaitu 15 tahun)

"Baiklah… Karena kau yang mengusulkan permainan ini, kau yang jaga" kata Killua.

"Baiklah…." Gon membalikkan tubuhnya ke pohon.

Gon mulai menghitung. Kurapika, Killua, dan Meiko mulai berpencar. Meiko bersembunyi di semak – semak, Killua memanjat ke atas pohon. Kurapika masih berlari entah ke mana. Tiba – tiba….

SRAAK!

Kurapika terjatuh di lubang yang besar dan sangat curam. Untung ia menggenggam akar – akar yang ada di dalam lubang itu.

"Toloooong! Tolong akuu.!" teriak Kurapika meminta tolong.

Tidak ada siapa – siapa. Dan… Tidak ada siapapun yang mendengar teriakan Kurapika. Kurapika menggenggam erat akar yang besar itu. Ia terus berteriak. Hingga beberapa kali ia berteriak, datanglah Kuroro, yang tanpa memakai topengnya.

"Jangan lihat ke bawah!" seru Kuroro memperingatkan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Karena terlalu takut, Kurapika tidak dapat mengulurkan tangannya ke atas.

"T… Tidak bisa…."

"Berusahalah…! Kau pasti bisa…!" Kuroro berkata.

Kurapika berusaha meraih tangan Kuroro. Dan… Yak! Kurapika berhasil melakukannya. Perlahan – lahan, Kuroro menarik Kurapika. Dan… Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Gon, Killua, dan Meiko.

Akhirnya, Kurapika sampai di atas (jurang). Ketiga temannya memeluk erat Kurapika.

"Aduuh… Kurapika… Kau membuat kami khawatir… *hiks*" Meiko terisak.

"Maafkan aku, ya teman – teman…." Kurapika mendorong pelan mereka.

Kurapika menghampiri Kuroro. Ia pun berkata, "Ah… Ng… Terima kasih banyak" sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi, lain kali hati – hati, ya" Kuroro mengacak rambut Kurapika.

"Ah… Ng… Iya…." Kurapika membeku di tempat.

Sementara, Kuroro berjalan pergi entah ke mana (authornya aja gatau, reader apa lagi….). Wajah Kurapika merah merona. Belum pernah ia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh lelaki. Masih membeku di sana, teman – temannya menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa, Kurapika?" tanya Killua.

"Kau kenal orang itu, Kurapika?" tanya Meiko.

"Kurapikaaaaa….?" Gon melambai - lambaikan tangannya di depan Kurapika.

"He? Ah? Apa?" Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa? Kau melamun, ya?" tanya Meiko balik.

"Eh?! Tidak apa – apa…." Kurapika bergumam.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita main lagi!" ajak Gon.

"Jangaaaan! Nanti ada yang celaka lagi bagaimana, he?!" Killua protes seraya menjitak kepala Gon.

"Main yang lain, bodoh!" teriak Gon marah.

Killua tidak hanya diam, dia langsung membalas Gon dengan kata – kata pedasnya.

"Le… Lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja mereka…." bisik Kurapika.

"Ya, itu lebih baik" ujar Meiko setengah berbisik.

Kurapika dan Meiko pun pergi meninggalkan Gon dan Killua dipertarungan mulut antara mulut mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, Gon dan Killua hanya berdua dan di tengah – tengahnya setan mendukung pertarungan mereka berdua (?).

* * *

"Mereka itu… Yang ada – ada saja…." keluh Kurapika.

"Biarkan sajaa… Mereka 'kan sudah dekat dari kecil, kau ingat? Kau yang paling dekat dengan mereka. Lalu… Aku datang ke sini waktu kita berumur 10 tahun" kata Meiko.

Flashback 

Ini adalah kisah singkat Kurapika waktu dia masih kecil. Kurapika, Gon dan Killua sedang bermain di sekitar rumah Kurapika. Pada saat itu, kereta kuda (gak mewah bentuknya, siih….) berhenti di sebuah rumah.

"Hei, lihat! Ada yang pindah ke sini…!" ujar Gon.

"Heeee?! Mana?! Mana?!" teriak Killua.

"Ituuuu!" Gon menunujuk ke arah kereta kuda dengan isi peralatan – peralatan rumah tangga di dekat sebuah rumah.

"Waaah… Mereka mempunyai anak perempuan sebaya dengankuuu…." kata Kurapika.

"Iya, kali ini kita akan punya teman baru!" seru Gon.

Kurapika mengangguk keras karena semangat. Ia tersnyum sambil menatap anak itu. Anak yang ditatap Kurapika itu hanya menatap Kurapika sekilas.

Malam harinya, di sela – sela waktu makan….

"Ayah, Ibu. Kalian sudah tahu tidak, orang yang baru pindah ke sini?" tanya Kurapika semangat.

"Iya, mereka keluarga Phoenix" jawab Ibu Kurapika.

"Kau sudah melihatnya 'kan? Anak perempuan itu. Namanya, Meiko Phoenix" ujar Sang Ayah.

"Waaaah…! Mamanya mahus! (Waaaah…! Namanya bagus!)" Kurapika berkata dengan penuh makanan di mulutnya.

"Telan dulu makananmu, sayang..." Sang Ibu tertawa geli.

Kurapika menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya (Wajarlah, ya… Dia 'kan masih kecil….) lalu ia berkata, "Jadi aku akan mendapatkan teman baru, dong!"

"Hihihi… Iya, tentu saja, sayang…." Ibu Kurapika membelai rambut halus Kurapika.

Selesai makan, mereka melanjutkan cerita tentang keluarga Phoenix.

"Oh iya, ayah. Kenapa, ya… Keluarga mereka bernama 'Phoenix'?" tanya Kurapika.

"Itu karena semua warna mata keluarga Phoenix berwarna bulu Phoenix" jawab Sang Ayah.

Kurapika mencoba mengingat anak yang ia tatap tadi siang.

_Iya, benar! Anak yang tadi matanya berwarna bulu burung Phoenix, burung yang ada di dunia mimpi…. _kata Kurapika dalam hati.

"Oh… Begitu…."

Keesokan harinya….

"Kurapika! Ayo kita bermain…!" ajak Kuroro yang tiba – tiba datang ke rumah Kurapika.

"Iya, kita main kejar – kejaran, yuk!" saran Gon.

"Aku setuju!" seru Killua.

"Kalau begitu, Kurapika yang jaga!" Kuroro menunujuk ke Kurapika.

"Baiklah…." Kurapika pasang tampang cemberutnya (iiih… Makin imut, deh!).

Kuroro, Gon dan Killua mulai berpencar. Karena… Masih kecil, mereka hanya boleh main di dekat rumah saja. Kurapika hamper saja menyenggol Kuroro. Tapi… Ia tidak berhasil.

"Ayolah, Kurapika. Kejar kami…!" teriak Killua.

Anak 'Phoenix' itu, Meiko hanya menatap mereka saja. Mungkin… Dia ingin bermin juga. Saat di depan rumah Meiko, Kurapika berhenti mengejar mereka dan menoleh ke Meiko.

"Teman – teman! Kemarilaaaah!" panggil Kurapika.

Kuroro, Gon, dan juga Killua menghampiri Kurapika.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gon.

"Kau ingin berhenti main?" tanya Killua.

"Bukan, lhoooo! Ayo kita ajak Meiko!" bisik Kurapika.

"Aaah…! Sou ta neee! Mari kita ajak dia!" ujar Gon.

Kurapika dkk. menghampiri Meiko yang sedang duduk di teras rumahnya.

"Hei, ayo main sama kami…!" ajak Kurapika seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"E, Eh?" wajah anak itu merah padam.

"Kenapa? Ayo, kita main bersama! Apa kau tidak bosan duduk diam di sini?"

Anak itu tersenyum menatap Kurapika seraya bertanya, "Siapa namamu?".

"Aku Kurapika, ini Gon, ini Killua dan ini Kuroro…! Salam kenal, ya!" Kurapika memperkenalkan dirinya sekaligus memperkenalkan teman – temannya.

"Oh… Kalau begitu, ayo kita main…!" sepertinya Meiko sudah mulai dekat dengan mereka.

Nah, pada saat itulah mereka berkenalan. Meiko sangat mudah diajak dekat.

End of Flashback

"Jadi ingat masa lalu, deh…." kata Kurapika.

"Iya, benar. Waktu kita berkenalan sampai selalu bermain bersama… Tapi… Pada saat itu juga… Kuroro pergi…." Meiko berkata dengan pelan.

"Iya, dia pergi setelah dia memainkan biolanya. Maka saat itulah, aku suka biola…!" kata Kurapika.

"Jadi hanya karena ituuuu?!" teriak Meiko.

"Iya" jawab Kurapika dengan polos. "Oh iya. Kau diudang ke pesta idak? Ini sudah sore lho….".

"Aku diudang sih… Tapi… Aku… Tidak memiliki teman untuk ke sana" ujar Meiko.

"Bagaimana bersama denganku saja?" tanya Kurapika.

"Boleh juga…."

* * *

Malam harinya, Kurapika sudah selesai. Bajunya sangat indah. Dengan renda – renda hijau di bagian pergelangannya, di sekeliling baju – bajunya, sedikit manik – manik dan ada pita hijau di pinggangnya. Ia juga memakai sarung tangan kuning sampai di bawah siku – sikunya. Yaaa… Bajunya mirip Belle Princess Disney sih… Tapi gak terlalu megah seperti itu. Rambutnya diikat ke belakang (sedikit aja. Rambutnya banyak yang terurai).Ia memegangi sebuah topeng emas yang indah dengan hiasan bulu merak di bagian atas kanannya. Ia juga memakai kalung mutiara dari almarhumah ibunya.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan menjemput Meiko!" Kurapika berkata sendiri.

Kurapika berjalan menuju rumah Meiko. Meiko baru saja keluar dan ia menatap Kurapika yang sedang menuju ke rumahnya. Meiko pun menghampiri Kurapika.

"Wah… Kau cantik…." puji Kurapika.

"Hee? Benarkah?" Meiko berputar satu kali.

Memang cantik Si Meiko kali ini. Ia memakai lipstick merah. Bajunya berwarna merah tua dengan renda – renda merah tua juga, di tengah – tengah bagian bawah lehernya, terdapat permata berwarna kuning. Ia juga memakai sarung tangan yang sama dengan Kurapika (panjangnya sama) berwarna merah tua.

"Iya, cantik! Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke istana"

* * *

Mereka akhirnya sampai di istana. Mereka mulai melekatkan topeng mereka ke wajah. Yah, semua itu karena ada sebuah tongkat di sisi topeng itu. Mereka mulai masuk di _ballroom _istana. Sangat ramai dengan tamu – tamu yang datang.

_Mungkin… Raja juga mengundang beberapa orang dari kerajaan tetangga…._ pikir Kurapika.

Muncullah Gon dan Killua menyapa mereka. Gon dan Killua membuka topengnya masing – masing.

"Yo…!" sapa Killua.

"Waaah…! Kalian cantik sekali…!" puji Gon.

"Terima kasih…." ucap Kurapika dan Meiko.

Muncullah orang berambut lurus, warna rambutnya coklat, dan rambutnya digerai begitu saja. Pita putih bertengger di rambutnya. Kulitnya seputih susu. Memakai gaun cream dengan sedikit renda kuning pucat di sekitar gaunnya, memakai sarung tangan putih, dan topeng putih. Memakai lipstick berwarna merah tua.

Ia menghampiri mereka (Kurapika, Gon, Killua, dan Meiko) lalu melepas topengnya. Ia tersenyum kepada keempatya.

"Minna – san…." ucapnya lembut.

"Rin…!" seru Kurapika memeluk Rin. "Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Kurapika seraya melepas pelukannya.

"Tadi, menjelang malam aku sudah sampai. Lalu, ibu menyuruh ke sini" Rin menjelaskan.

"Ooooh…." keempatnya membuka mulut dengan serempak dan bulat.

Rin hanya tersenyum. Rin sudah lama tidak di rumah. Kenapa? Karena dia berlatih di tempat yang jauh dari. Baik, kita gausah bahas Rin dulu… Kita bahas cerita ini.

"Rin… Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa, ya… Hmm…." Gon memeluk Rin.

Yah, sudah lama… Lamaaaaa sekali… Gon dengan Rin sudah berpacaran, lhoooo… Killua dan Meiko juga begitu… Hanya saja… Kurapika yang belum mendapatkannya. Orang yang dicintainya.

Secara tiba – tiba saja, seseorang menarik lengan Kurapika. Bukannya menolong, tapi teman – teman Kurapika malah bersorak.

"Berjuanglah, Kurapika!" sorak Meiko

"Ayo, Kurapika!" seru Gon

"Good luck!" sorak Killua.

"Ganbatte neee~!" Rin bersorak juga seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Wu… Wuaaah! Tolong pelan – pelan, tuan!" teriak Kurapika.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berdansa… Boleh?"

Pipi Kurapika merah mendengarnya.

"B… Boleh…." ucap Kurapika gugup. _Matanya mirip orang tadi siang…._

Alunan musik dimulai.

_Cantarella?! Alunan Kuroro dan aku?!_ Kurapika tersentak mendengar alunan itu.

"Mari…." orang itu (Kuroro) mengulurkan tangannya.

Kurapika menerima ajakan Kuroro, tanpa mengetahui identitas orang yang sekarang di depannya. Tangan kanan Kurapika menggenggam tangan kiri Kuroro dan tangan kirinya menyentuh pinggang Kuroro. Mereka melangkah ke depan, belakang, ke samping dan berputar.

"Kau mengetahui alunan ini?" tanya Kurapika di acara dansanya dengan Kuroro.

"Ya, tentu saja…." jawab Kuroro singkat.

Mereka melanjutkan dansa. Tanpa mereka sadari, alunan musik hampir selesai. Mereka melepas pegangan dan berputar ke depan (misalnya Kuroro ke Kurapika, dan sebaliknya). Akhir dansa Kurapika dan Kuroro, mereka saling membuka topeng masing – masing.

"Kau…." Kurapika terbelalak.

"Ya, aku" kata Kuroro tersenyum.

"Se… Sekali lagi… Terima kasih banyak tentang yang tadi siang…." kata Kurapika gugup.

"Tidak masalah. Ayo" Kuroro menarik lengan Kurapika.

Kuroro mengajak Kurapika ke balkon. Di langit, tampak ribuan bahkan jutaan bintang di sana.

"Waaah…." Kurapika terpukau melihatnya.

Kuroro tersenyum melihat Kurapika. Kurapika menoleh ke Kuroro.

"Euhm… Kenapa kau memperlihatkan ini denganku…?" tanya Kurapika seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau suka?" Kuroro bertanya balik.

"Ya…." jawab Kurapika.

"Nah, sekarang… Ini saatnya kau pulang!" Kuroro mendorong Kurapika ke bawah.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Kurapika teriak sekencang – kencangnya.

Kuroro melompat ke bawah, menangkap Kurapika dan mendarat dengan mulus. Kurapika menarik nafas lalu membuang nafas secara berulang.

"Aaaaah…! Aku sangat takut…!" tanpa sadar Kurapika memeluk Kuroro. Ia pun menangis.

"Maafkan aku… Tapi, untung kau selamat 'kan?" Kuroro membelai rambut Kurapika.

"Iya…." Kurapika melepas pelukannya dan berhenti menangis. "Siapa namamu?" sekarang, Kurapika bertanya.

"Nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya…." Kuroro berjalan menjauhi Kuroro.

"Tu… Tunggu!" Kurapika berlari mengejarnya.

"Kurapika!" panggil teman – temannya yang baru keluar dari istana.

Kurapika berhenti berlari dan menghampiri teman – temannya.

"Ayo, kita pulang…! Aku ngantuk nih… Huaaamm…!" Gon menguap.

"Iya, ayo pulang… Hik!" Meiko jegukan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Meiko?" bisik Kurapika dengan Rin.

"Dia diajak Killua untuk minum anggur…." balas Rin.

"Hhhh… Menyenangkan sekali…." gumam Meiko. Sepertinya… Ia sudah terjatuh ke dalam khayalannya.

Killua sama sekali tidak mabuk. Ia menggendong Meiko ala bridal style. Maklum, Meiko tidak pernah mencoba minuman beralkohol. Dan… Dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya. Mungkin semuanya gara – gara Killua. Atau… Karena warna minuman itu menarik? Reader bisa menentukannya sendiri.

"Ayo, kita pulang!" ajak Killua.

"Iya, ayo…."

* * *

"Hahaha… Killua ada – ada saja… Mengajak Meiko minum anggur… Hahaha!" Kurapika masih memikir itu sesampai di rumah. "Ah, Ng…. Sebaiknya aku tidur…." gumamnya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya… Selesai….

Readers : "Apaan nih?! Norak banget deh!"

Ah… Gomen nasai… Gomen nasai… Saya terlalu capek, jadi maafkan saya… Sekali lagi maafkan saya….

Oh iya… Ini balas review dari :

Shina Kuruta : Arigatou gozaimasu… Maaf, ya… Ceritanya pendek, norak lagi…. :( Makasih review-nya, ya…. :D

Bila ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan bagi para Readers, mohon pelampiaskan saja… Seperti… Ceritanya terlalu pendek atau sebagainya. Terima kasih.


	3. Finally, I Found You

Minna – san….

Saya mau lanjutin cerita ini… Boleh nggak? (readers : Nggaaaaak! T_T)

Aaaah… Masa' ga boleh sih? (readers : cerita lu norak, kata – katanya juga gak jelas…!)

Hmm… Daripada saya denger kata – kata kalian, bagus saya lanjut aja cerita ini…!

* * *

Pagi hari ini, cuaca tidak mendukung. Mendungnya sangat tebal (waw), dan untungnya sih… Belum hujan.

Meiko : "Kurapika!" *ngedor – ngedor rumah Kurapika*

Kurapika : *buka pintu* "Ohayou gozaimasu…." *gak semangat*

Bayangkan saja penampilan Kurapika sekarang. Dengan rambutnya yang acak – acakan itu.

Meiko : "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! Kau kenapa, Kurapika?!"

Kurapika : *nguap* "Hah? Emangnya aku kenapa?" (Lho?! Kok malah tanya balik?)

Meiko : "Hei, lebih baik, cepatlah kau bersiap – siap…! Raja memanggilmu!"

Kurapika : "Apa?! Baiklah!"

Kurapika pun mandi. Lalu ia memilih bajunya. Yah, baju yang bagus….

Baju kuning yang sederhana dan ada pita hijau pandan yang diikat ke belakang. Ia mengikat rambutnya ke belakang, dengan ada sisa rambutnya terurai ke bawah (banyak sisanya….).

"Nah, bagaimana?" tanya Kurapika.

"Bagus… Sekarang, cepatlah…." Meiko mendorong Kurapika. "Yang semangat, ya…!".

"Oke….!" Kurapika mengacung jempol.

* * *

Di depan Sang Raja, Kurapika tunduk hormat. Ia pun bertanya, "Apa perlu saya sehingga saya dipanggil ke sini… Yang Mulia…?"

"Bukan aku, tapi putraku… Dia ingin bicara denganmu" jawab Raja.

"Eh?!" Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Temuilah dia di sana…." Raja menunjuk ke kanan.

"Ah… Ng… Baiklah…." Kurapika pergi.

* * *

Kurapika mencari – cari tempat itu, tempat yang ditunjukkan Raja. Setelah berkeliling, akhirnya ia menemukan orang itu, alias Pangeran, alias lagi Kuroro (kebanyakan alias!)

"Kemari dan duduklah…." Kuroro tersenyum.

"Baik…." Kurapika menghampirinya. 'Ternyata dia seorang Pangeran….' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau masih ingat aku, ya?" tanya Kuroro seolah – olah, ia membaca pikiran Kurapika.

"Eh?! Iya…."

Datanglah seorang pelayan. Sang Pelayan membawakan dua cangkir dan teko kecil bercorak bunga.

"Minumlah… Kurapika" Kuroro menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya dan cangkir Kurapika.

"A… Anda tahu nama saya?" tanya Kurapika gugup.

"Ya… Hampir semua orang di kerajaan ini, aku mengenalnya. Teman – temanmu waktu itu… Gon, anak berambut jabrik, Killua anak berambut silver dan Meiko anak dari keluarga Phoenix 'kan?" Kuroro pura – pura menerka. Ia pun berhasil menutupi raut wajahnya, kalau ia mengenal mereka sejak kecil.

"Eeh?!" Kurapika membelalak.

Kuroro tersenyum. 'Sekarang, kau terperangkap, Kurapika' kata Kuroro dalam hati.

"Semuanya benar…." Kurapika menunduk. 'Dari mana ia tahu? Padahal, mereka bukan bangsawan….' lanjut Kurapika dalam hati.

Kuroro tersenyum lagi. Di pihak lain, Kurapika hanya diam saja. Ia menggenggam roknya erat – erat, menggertakkan giginya pelan – pelan, dan gemetar yang hebat. Ia mencoba untuk tenang setenang – tenangnya. Kurapika berhasil. Ia sudah tenang sekarang (hanya dengan beberapa saat saja).

"Ngomong – ngomong… Kau pandai bermain biola 'kan?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan.

"Mainkanlah untukku" Kuroro menyodorkan biolanya.

Biola yang indah. Bewarna coklat tua. Mungkin setiap hari dipoles, makanya selalu mengkilat. Mula – mula, Kurapika ragu memainkannya.

_Tapi ya sudahlah…._ katanya dalam hati.

Kurapika memainkan melodi andalannya (apa lagi kalau bukan Cantarella… Oh, baiklah… Cukup sudah…. *facepalm*). Kuroro mengamatinya dengan serius. Tidak ada bait yang salah. Hanya saja… Di tengah – tengah alunan Kurapika….

TLANG!

Satu senarnya putus. Kurapika kaget dan panik.

"Ah… Ng… M… Maafkan aku… Aku merusak…."

"Tidak apa. Biola ini sering begini. Sudah sangat tua" Kuroro memotong kata – kata Kurapika.

"Se… Sekali lagi… Maafkan aku..."

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang. Bukan salahmu, kok"

Kurapika menunduk dalam – dalam. Memang bukan salah dia, sih… Tapi dia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia juga memainkannya terlalu keras tadi.

"Kau boleh pulang jika kau mau. Besok, kita akan bicara lagi" kata Kuroro seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

"I… Iya…." Kurapika mendongak pelan.

'Sebenarnya ada sesuatu untukmu, Kurapika. Tapi… Kurasa kau belum siap' gumam Kuroro dalam hati.

"A… Aku mohon pamit" Kurapika menunduk lalu pergi.

* * *

"Apaaaaaaaa?!" teriak Gon, Killua, dan Meiko tak percaya.

"Iya… Dia tampan juga sih… Tapi kelihatannya… Orangnya sangat dingin" kata Kurapika.

"Kau bertemu…."

"Seorang…."

"Pangeran?" Sambung menyambung menjadi satu (kok kayaknya ada nyanyinya, yah) dimulai dari Gon, Killua sampe Meiko.

"Kan baru aku bilaang…." kata Kurapika.

"…." teman – temannya itu tidak mengeluarkan kata – kata sedikit pun. Malahan… mereka nganga lima meter natap Kurapika.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang" Kurapika beranjak dari tempat duduknya. 'Aku jadi agak segan….' lanjut Kurapika dalam hati.

* * *

Kurapika sebenarnya tidak pulang. Tapi, dia ke taman bunga. Ia merenungi sikap teman – temannya tadi (Yang agak mengherankan seperti itu). Karena itulah, Kurapika merasa aneh (sekali. Terhadap hal tadi).

Kurapika memetik sekuntum bunga kuning yang indah. Ia menghirup aroma dari bunga tersebut dengan kemurungannya.

'Apa maksud semua ini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Di pegangnya kepalanya erat – erat.

* * *

Kurapika berputar – putar di kamarnya. Kemudian, ia terduduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Dengan sengaja, Kurapika membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka; supaya teman misteriusnya itu dapat masuk dengan mudah.

"Hai" sapa seseorang; siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroro dengan penyamarannya.

"Hallo, Tuan Tanpa Nama" sapa lembut Kurapika seraya menoleh.

Kuroro tersenyum dan menghampiri Kurapika. Kuroro memegangi pipi Kurapika lalu… Mencium bibir Kurapika. Kurapika terbelalak, ia langsung memperjauh jarak wajahnya dari wajah Kuroro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Kurapika.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin"

"Eeh?!" Kurapika mengernyit. Ia merasakan wajahnya sangat panas. "Ng… Boleh aku lihat wajhmu sekarang? Atau namamu?" kali ini Kurapika bertanya.

"Belum saatnya, Kurapika. Nanti, jika kau sudah berumur 17 tahun" Kuroro menjawab seraya mengelus – ngelus rambut Kurapika.

"Eh?! Kenapa tidak boleh sekarang?!" teriak Kurapika. Sikapnya makin kekanak – kanakkan.

"Pokoknya, nanti waktu kau sudah besar"

"Aku sudah besar!"

"Belum jika kau masih berumur 15 tahun"

Makin lama, Kurapika makin dekat terhadap orang ini, Kuroro. Ia makin menampakkan sikap kekanak – kanakkannya pada Kuroro; yang berarti ia mulai ingin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kuroro (mungkin semacam itulah).

"Baiklah… Aku akan menurutimu. Tapi… Kita jadi sahabat, yah" Kurapika menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya dan menampakkan senyumnya yang kekanak – kanakknya itu.

Kuroro tersenyum dan menyambungkan (?) jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Kurapika. Kemudian….

"Sekarang, kau jarang bermain sulap, ya?" ujar Kurapika.

"Kau mau" Kuroro memberikan bunga mawar biru ke Kurapika.

"Terima kasih! Kau baik" Kurapika mengambil bunga itu.

* * *

2 tahun kemudian, tepat saat itulah, Kurapika berumur 17 tahun. Kurapika juga sering dipanggil ke istana, sehingga ia jarang bermain lagi dengan teman – temannya. Ia juga sudah mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pemain musik istana. Ia juga agak dekat dengan Kuroro baru – baru ini. Lalu, hubungan Kurapika dengan 'Pria Bertopeng' itu, makin dekat (walaupun belum menjadi sepasang pacar).

Bagaimana dengan teman – temannya? Gon telah menikah dengan Rin, Meiko sama seperti Kurapika, sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Killua? Dia menikah dengan seorang ratu kerajaan tetangga, Ratu Alluka (sudah pasti, dia adalah seorang raja sekarang).

Saat ini, Kurapika sedang memainkan melodi barunya di hadapan Sang Raja. Alunan yang sangat tenang dan menenangkan hati. Setelah alunan selesai, biasanya ia dipanggil oleh Kuroro. Yah, mereka juga sudah agak akrab.

"Yang Mulia… Aku ingin pulang sekarang, kepalaku sakit" Kurapika memgangi kepalanya.

"Ya, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ujar Kuroro.

"T… Ta… Tapi…." Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Kurapika. Wajahnya juga memerah.

"Kenapa? Apa kau demam?" tanya Kuroro memegangi kening Kurapika.

"Umm…." Kurapika mengangguk lalu… Ia jatuh pingsan.

"Demamnya tinggi… Akan kuantar kau pulang… Kurapika…." Kuroro menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style.

* * *

"Umm…." Kurapika mengigau. "Janji, ya? Kau harus datang" lanjutnya.

"Ng?" Kuroro mengernyit. Di letakkannya kain basah di kening Kurapika.

Lalu, Kuroro pergi meninggalkan Kurapika. Sesekali, ia menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat sorot mata sedih di mata Kuroro.

"Belum saatnya aku memberitahumu, Kurapika… Belum saatnya…." gumam Kuroro setengah berbisik. 'Tapi nanti malam, aku akan kemari lagi' lanjutnya dalam hati; bagaikan sebuah motivasi (?).

* * *

"Eh? Kenapa aku di rumah?" tanya Kurapika ke dirinya sendiri. "Hmm… Wah, sudah malam!" teriak Kurapika melompat dari ranjangnya.

Kurapika berlari membuka jendela. Tampak bulan purnama yang besar.

"Wah… Cantik…." gumamnya tersenyum sendiri.

"Ya, secantik kau…." kata orang di belakang Kurapika.

"Pria Bertopeng!" Kurapika berbalik cepat.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum dan menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style. Kuroro melompat keluar dari jendela.

"Kyaaaa! Kita mau kemana?!" teriak Kurapika. Dipeluknya bahu Kuroro erat – erat.

Kuroro diam saja. Ia melompat ke atap satu ke atap lainnnya dengan santai. Di pihak lain, Kurapika sangat panik terhadap tindak Kuroro yang secara tiba – tiba ini.

* * *

"Nah, kita sampai" Kuroro menurunkan Kurapika di sebuah gedung.

Gedung itu sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Gedung yang megah sih emang. Saya gak bias menjelaskan secara terperinci.

"Kau harus memakai ini dulu" Kuroro menyodor sebuah gaun berwarna putih.

"Tapi di mana aku mengganti baju, bodoh?!" bentak Kurapika.

"Ah… Kau tidak perlu repot – repot untuk mencari tempat mengganti baju" ucap Kuroro.

Kuroro mengibarkan jubahnya ke Kurapika. Seketika, baju Kurapika diganti dengan gaun putih tadi.

"Waaah… Sekarang kemana bajuku?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ini" Kuroro menyodorkan baju Kurapika yang Kurapika pakai tadi. Baju itu terlipat dengan rapi. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk" Kuroro menarik lengan Kurapika.

Ketika masuk, Kurapika disuruh Kuroro untuk memakai sarung tangan kain berwarna putih.

"Maukah kau berdansa, My Lady?" Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yes, My Lord…." ucap Kurapika.

Mereka berdansa di dalam gedung itu. Hanya dua orang di sana. Kurapika dan Kuroro. Berdansa dengan indah.

"Aku sudah berumur 17 tahun. Bolehkah aku tahu namamu?" tanya Kurapika di tengah – tenngah dansa.

"Belum saatnya. Tapi… Sebentar lagi, kau akan mengetahui aku" jawab Kuroro.

Mereka menghentikan dansa. Kuroro berlutut di hadapan Kurapika. Di pihak lain, Kurapika terkejut melihatnya. Belum pernah ada yang berlutut secara hormat dengannya. Kecuali… Waktu kecil… Waktu kecil ia pernah bermain drama pura – pura bersama teman – temannya. Waktu itu, ia menjadi seorang putrinya. Lalu… Sudahlah….

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, My Lady?" tanya Kuroro mendongak ke Kurapika.

Tangan Kurapika meraih topeng Kuroro. Tapi, Kuroro menepis tangan Kurapika.

"Ini, terimalah" Kuroro menyodorkan sebuah kunci.

Kurapika terbelalak. Ia ingat. Kuroro mempunyai kunci seperti ini. Waktu itu….

FLASHBACK

"Ne, Kurapika. Kau mau melihat aku bermain biola?" seru Kuroro kecil dari kejauhan.

"Kuroro!" Kurapika berlari menghampiri Kuroro.

Di leher Kuroro tergantung sebuah tali dan kunci yang agak besar. Kuroro juga membawa sebuah tas koper.

"Aku punya biola baru. Kau mau aku memainkannya?" Kuroro berkata seraya membuka kotak biola itu.

"Iya! Mainkanlah sebuah lagu!" seru Kurapika.

Kuroro memainkan sebuah lagu. Kurapika terkagum – kagum melihat Kuroro. Selesai memainkan biolanya, Kuroro duduk di hadapan Kurapika.

"Woah… Sugoi neee!" seru Kurapika.

"Tapi… Aku akan pergi untuk sementara waktu…." Ucap Kuroro mengelus – ngelus rambut Kurapika. Sorot matanya menampakkan kesedihan.

"Apa?! Tidak mau! Kau tidak boleh pergi!" kata Kurapika. Kurapika memeluk Kuroro sambil menangis. Wajahnya tenggelam di dada Kuroro.

"Tapi aku janji akan kembali lagi suatu saat nanti" kata Kuroro. "Aku titip biolaku ini" Kuroro mengunci kotak biola itu tanpa memberikan kuncinya ke Kurapika.

"Be… Benar ya, kau janji…."

"Iya, aku janji"

End of Flashback

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" Kuroro menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style.

Kurapika hanya diam membeku. Ia hanya menatap kunci itu, kunci yang diberikan Kuroro.

'Aku juga masih ingat bentuk biola itu… Lalu… Sekarang siapa orang ini? Apa dia… Kuroro?' gumam Kurapika dalam hati.

* * *

"Terima kasih, ya… Sampai bertemu lagi" Kurapika menutup pintu rumahnya.

Kurapika melangkah ke lemari di kamarnya. Diambilnya kotak biola yang sudah agak usang karena tidak dirawat. Kurapika membukanya dengan kunci pemberian Kuroro tadi. Dan… Terbuka!

"Ah?! Kenapa isinya ini?! Waktu itu 'kan isinya biola?!" kata Kurapika tak percaya. Isinya adalah sepasang sarung tangan (yang sering dipakai oleh pelayan laki – laki).

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir di wajah Kurapika.

"Bagaimana ini…? Kuroro pasti akan marah padaku…." gumamnya.

Kurapika meletakkan kembali kotak itu dan berbaring di ranjang dalam keadaan masih menangis. Lama – lama, Kurapika terlelap. Di jendela, Kuroro berjongkok.

"Ini petunjuk awal. Kau akan tahu lebih awal besok" kata Kuroro mengelus rambut Kurapika.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, Kurapika sudah ada di istana. Sebelum sampai di istana, ia bertemu dengan Meiko. Tapi… Meiko sama sekali tidak menyapa Kurapika. Karena tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, Kurapika langsung bergegas.

Sesampainya Kurapika di istana, seorang wanita berbaju pelayan (yang mulai akrab dengan Kurapika sejak Kurapika baru bekerja di sini), Senritsu memberitahukan kalau Raja sedang sakit.

"Kau tidak usah bekerja hari ini. Katanya, temui saja Pangeran" Senritsu berkata lalu bergegas pergi.

Pergilah Kurapika ke rumah kaca, tempat biasanya Kurapika dan Kuroro duduk – duduk dan berbicara.

"Ya… Yang Mulia… Aku dengar ayahmu sakit…." kata Kurapika.

"Ya, dia sakit. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaannya" ujar Kuroro. "Bagaimana tadi malam, Kurapika?".

"Ah, umm… Demamku turun, lalu aku bertemu pria itu lagi" Kurapika berkata sambil menatap tehnya.

"Ah? Lalu?"

"Dia mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Mengajakku berdansa dan memberikanku sebuah kunci" lanjut Kurapika.

"Sebenarnya, Kurapika…." Kuroro berjalan ke Kurapika lalu memengangi kepala Kurapika. "Aku adalah orang itu" ucapnya kemudian.

"Apa?! Benarkah?!" tanya Kurapika tak percaya.

"Dan juga… Aku adalah Kuroro"

Kurapika semakin tak percaya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Air matanya mengalir di pipinya yang halus.

"Syukurlah!" Kurapika memeluk Kuroro. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu… Aku rindu padamu…. *hiks*".

"Hmm… Maafkan aku, ya. Aku sudah bohong" Kuroro berlutut di hadapan Kurapika dan menyentuh dagu Kurapika.

"Iya, yang penting, aku sudah bertemu denganmu…."

* * *

THE END

* * *

Yeeee! Akhirnya cerita saya yang norak ini selesai juga! *ditepar*

Makasih udah ada yang baca. Ga papa kok kalo ga review, yang penting minna-san sudah mau membaca fic saya.


End file.
